


There's a Time and a Place...

by HaughtBreaker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also i regret nothing, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Soft Bees, horrible idea i had in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Blake has something she needs to discuss with Yang. Yang is... well... yang





	There's a Time and a Place...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was a dream I had the other night... seriously... I hated myself when I woke up. I blame Jaybear1701 who said I need to write it out as fic.

Blake looked over the group, chatting after finishing their shared meal and relaxing as much as they could, considering the recent fights in the streets of Mantel. She flexed her arms, feeling the new coat still stiff against her skin. It was warmer, but would take a bit of time to get used to. Turning her head to look at Yang, she was once again distracted by her recently sheared hair brushing against her shoulders. It had been a crazy decision, something that might have been a bit frivolous considering the dire situation they were in… as always.

Yang sat on the floor, her chin propped up on her palm, supported by her elbow on her knee. She appeared to be lazily listening to Ruby go over weapon maintenance with Oscar who seemed to be attentively absorbing the info.

Pursing her lips, Blake reached a foot out from where she was sitting, just able to tap Yang on the hip to get her attention.

Yang looked down, lavender eyes following the length of Blake's leg before looking up to meet golden eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

Blake tilted her head towards the door before she rose to her feet. Her mouth curled up into a slight smile as Yang gave her a surprised look but followed suit, pushing herself up to her feet.

"Where are you two off to?" Weiss didn't even look up from polishing Myertenaster.

"Not too far. Just getting some air," Blake responded with a small smile. As soon as they stepped out of the room, she slipped her hand into Yang's, feeling a slight pause before the hand clasped her own. "I wanted to show you something."

Yang's eyes were still on their joined hands when she nodded. "Okay."

It was a short walk down a hallway, a room in the inn she'd found earlier that day. As they stepped through a door, it opened up into a room, most of the wallspace covered in bookshelves.

"Oh I can see why you'd like this," Yang smiled, her eyes finally catching Blake's.

"Of course an Atlesian inn would have a reading room," Blake laughed but continued to pull Yang through the room to a set of doors. "This is what I really wanted to show you." Stepping out onto the balcony, a chill hit them and Blake shivered slightly. "Well, it was a bit warmer when we first got here, but definitely not as nice."

Looking up, Yang's eyes lit up as the cloudless sky allowed for a vast canvas of endless stars to stretch above them. No, not cloudless. The city was just above the clouds, a barrier between the richer city and the lower, poorer ground city of Mantel. Beneath the starscape, the city of Atlas was spread before them, the towering building that she now knew was Weiss's home casting a shadow over the building around it. "Wow…"

Blake leaned against the railing that circled the balcony, looking up. "You know… I've been thinking a lot about all the things we've been through since we met."

"You mean when you basically told me and Ruby to go away and stop bothering you while you were reading?"

Blake laughed. "Not exactly," she reached up to tuck a bit of her hair behind her ear. "I was thinking about our second semester, when we were in Mountain Glen. I remembered you said you wanted to see the world and get wrapped up in as many things possible…"

"What an idiot…" Yang shook her head. "I was pretty naive back then."

"That's not what I meant," Blake turned away from the city and leaned back against the railing. "I know we're in a pretty crappy situation right now. Every day seems like a new fight, an opportunity for more bruises, or to lose something else," she paused, feeling a tightness in her chest. "But, back then laying in the ruins around a fire, I never thought I'd be _here_ such a short time later."

"Caught in the middle of a war with the fate of the world resting on our shoulders?" Yang supplied, finally looking at Blake and leaning her arm on the railing with a soft whirl from the mechanics.

"Well there's that," Blake laughed softly. "Or standing under the stars in a foreign city with a beautiful girl I trust completely." Her golden eyes locking with violet, Yang seeming to be speechless. "I had a lot of time to think about us… about _you_ when we were apart. I felt like something was missing and then when we were finally back together again it was like everything was right in the world again." She took a deep breath, knowing this was a discussion she couldn't avoid much longer. "I knew I had to say something, before anything could happen that would separate us. I wanted… no, _needed_," she corrected herself, "to tell you about my feelings for you." Blake stepped closer, her hand reaching for Yang's and feeling just a small bit of hope as fingers returned the hold. "What I feel for you is so beyond just partners, beyond friendship. It's beyond anything I've ever felt and I needed you to know, just in case." She let her voice trail off, her eyes searching Yang's who seemed to be frozen in time. It seemed like an eternity and still Yang was silent. "Um… Yang… are you okay?"

Yang swallowed, nodding slowly before asking, "Xiao Long have you known?"

It was Blake's turn to freeze. She couldn't possibly have heard what she just did. Her hand dropped from Yang's in surprise,. "Did you just…"

"Shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Blake took a step back. "What the hell, Yang."

"Shit, shit, shit." Yang took a step forward, her cheeks blushing crimson as she quickly grabbed Blake's hand in her own again. "My brain just froze and I'm having trouble processing right now and…" With a shake of her head, she took a step closer, her left hand coming up to cup Blake's cheek.

Blake couldn't resist leaning into the touch, not resisting as she felt herself pulled forward, lips suddenly pressing against her own. Her irritation slowly melted away, the gentle pressure of the kiss like a soothing balm.

Eventually Yang broke off the kiss but didn't move away. Instead, she pressed her forehead to Blake's, keeping the space separating them to a minimum. "What I meant to say was, I feel the same way." She laughed softly.

Blake felt a giddiness inside at the words and the million possibilities that were suddenly ahead of them. "That was pretty bad, Yang."

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"You know I'm never going to let you forget that," Blake ran the tip of her nose against Yang's before pulling back with a roll of her eyes. "What are our grandchildren going to say?"

Yang's eyebrows rose instantly. "Grandchildren? Wait, what?"

"I'm just saying. You're gonna regret that for a really long time," Blake gave her a grin, turning to lean against the railing again, looking out at the city.

Turning to lean beside her, Yang pursed her lips for a moment before responding, "Can we at least maybe go on a date or something before discussing embarrassing me to our theoretical grandkids?"

"Maybe after we save the world," Blake responded, leaning her head against Yang's shoulder, feeling a slight hesitation before Yang wrapped her arm around her waist.


End file.
